Fireworks
by itzraurauslly
Summary: - "And here I was, watching fireworks all alone." Based after Hunks & Homecoming/Ally's New Crush. He really just wanted her back, more than anyone had wanted anything or anyone. But, really, what can you do when the girl you love is happy? Even if it breaks you? One-shot.


_**A/N: Heyy! ;D So, I wrote this awhile back ago, decided I'd post it. Enjoyyy! **_

_**- Based after Hunks & Homecoming/Ally's New Crush.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**_

** Fireworks. **

One of the worst feelings ever? Some people say it's when your parents get mad at you. Others say it's when you lose a contest. Those people don't even know the beginning of it. Oh, sure, all those things suck. But imagine this: Realizing you're in love with a girl when she's already falling for someone else. Now, _that_ really sucks. That's when it hits you - it's too late. And you try to give up, you try to move on, but it doesn't work. And every time they touch, they look at each other, makes you want to punch him in the face. But then your sense kicks in and you remember how wrong that would be. And of course, she's rubbed off on you. So you mumble some lame excuse and walk away, trying to calm yourself.

Has this ever happened to you? Or is it just me? Because I'm currently going through this because of a country jerk named Gavin. I wish Trish and Ronnie Ramon had never set him up to write with Ally. Everything would be normal. But, in a way, I guess it was inevitable. Ally would fall for someone or I would eventually. I just wish it wouldn't have happened like this. It wasn't right. I couldn't even do anything, because I wanted her to be happy. Even if it killed me inside.

"Hey, Austin!" Ally said brightly, walking into the practice room. I cringed as I immediately stopped playing the piano, faking a happy smile. She grinned, plopping besides me on the piano bench. I winced as our ankles just barely touched. This was going to be very, very difficult.

"I just wanted to tell you, Trish and Dez are throwing some huge Independence Day party at the beach club. Trish wanted me to tell you. She said you have to be there, no exceptions," Ally said forcefully. I winced again, but not because of her demanding tone. Our ankles just brushed again.

"If you're just here to _tell me_, why are you sitting besides me?" I snapped bitterly. I couldn't help it. She was ever so casually killing me with every little touch, and she didn't even see that. I get it, this must be karma. Trish told me she went through this when I was dating Kira. But, Jesus, why was karma so cruel?

Ally's face fell as she slowly stood up. It looked like she was trying to comprehend what I had said. That was okay, because I was still trying to comprehend it, too. I was never rude to Ally. She was my best friend (don't tell Dez). But here I was, casually snapping at her without a care in the world. Well, it probably seemed that way to her, anyway. Or anybody besides myself.

She shook her head, as if trying to shrug off a bad feeling. "Sorry to bother you. I was just doing my friend a favor. Besides, I was thinking that maybe we could work on some new material. Your fans are constantly demanding it lately. But you know what? I don't care. Write something yourself. I'm apparently unwanted here," she fired back. She was out of the practice room before I could say another word.

Great way to win her back. _Not_.

I glanced at the time on my smartphone. 7:45 P.M. it was Independence Day, and a day after my ... argument, I guess, with Ally. We hadn't spoken since then. Not even a single "hello." Needless to say, the Team Austin & Ally meeting earlier was pretty awkward. Dez and Trish were the only people talking. Trish dismissed it fifteen minutes after it began.

I paced throughout the beach club, occasionally looking around for Ally. I had been here for ten minutes and I still hadn't seen her. I knew I should have apologized earlier, during the meeting, but I couldn't. I don't even know why. It was like my throat was closing or something every time I tried to open my mouth. I'm sure I looked like a dying fish, but whatever.

Another seventeen minutes passed. Still no Ally. By now, the sun had already set and they were about to start doing the fireworks and sparklers. Trish handed Dez a sparkler, knowing his fear of fire. It was pretty amusing, watching him run around, screaming like a little girl, but still not enough to take my mind off Ally. She was all I could think about, especially today. I wanted to make things okay, even if it meant continuing to hide my feelings. I just wanted her to be happy. I wasn't doing such a great job about that recently. Ever since Gavin came around, anyway.

Speaking of, I groaned under my breath as Gavin walked by me. After a couple seconds I realized that Ally was most likely with him. Sure enough, there she was, trailing a few feet behind him like a lovesick puppy dog. I swallowed hard, hating that they were together now more than ever. He stopped and whispered something in her ear. She giggled, her face warming up. I clenched my teeth, working on steadying my breathing. This felt so wrong.

"Ally? Can I talk to you?" I asked before I lost my nerve. her head instantly snapped up when she heard my voice. She blushed even more, muttering something to Gavin before making her way over to me. Her face remained expressionless, even when she was just a foot away from me. I sucked in a deep breath, racking my brain for the speech I had prepared earlier. But, actually seeing her, standing right in front of me, well, it was a wonder I remembered my own name.

"I'm sorry," I blurted stupidly. She stared at me for a moment, raising an eyebrow. I fidgeted uncomfortably, rocking back and forth on the heels of my feet. She stared at me for another seemingly long moment before smiling wide. She hugged me abruptly, catching me completely off guard. I gulped, hugging back. Brushing ankles was hard enough. Hugging was ten thousand times worse.

"It's okay. I get it. I haven't been the best partner lately, and I'm sorry. Can we pretend the last week of our lives never happened? Figuratively speaking, of course."

I knew what she meant. She wanted to pretend like the bickering had never happened. Gavin, on the other hand, she was pleased about. I opened my mouth to attest, but quickly shut it. I mumbled an agreement, burying my face in her hair. She hugged me even tighter. I vaguely wondered if she could hear the pounding of my heart.

"Thank you, Austin. You're the best," Ally whispered. I smiled weakly, not responding. My first instinct was to say that apparently Gavin was better than me, but I couldn't, no, wouldn't. I needed my best friend.

She pulled away all too soon, grinning from ear to ear. She stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed my cheek. I froze, feeling all my blood drain to my toes. She seemed to notice, since she frowned when she pulled away. She shrugged, her happy smile returning. "I have to go. Gavin and I are going to watch the fireworks together."

I cringed, knowing that we would be doing that together if it was just two weeks ago. I nodded curtly, not even bothering to fake a smile. Her brows furrowed together tightly, but she still skipped away to her perfect boyfriend.

And here I was, watching fireworks all alone.


End file.
